


96-liners

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, be multishipper trash like me, everyone should ship nielhwan at least as a side one, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Nielhwan drabbles because honestly, this ships deserves so much more love.





	96-liners

**Author's Note:**

> Working title, I really don't know what to call this.  
> Thank you for giving this a chance! I hope you enjoy!!

"Jaehwan-ah it’s late, let's go to the dorms," Daniel calls as he enters the small practice room where Jaehwan had been holed up for a couple hours now.

Practice had been slow today as they mostly focused on helping Hyunbin so Jaehwan excused himself and went to look for a room where he could practice alone for a couple hours. He was the main vocal after all and had to prove his worth.

“I’ll go in a little while,” Jaehwan answers without looking up from the music sheet that’s lying on the floor in front of him. He can hear Daniel sigh and close the door behind him so he assumes Daniel left.

But he didn’t.

Instead he hears Daniel walking up to stand beside him before the dancer sits himself next to him. Jaehwan still doesn’t spare Daniel even one glance and the boy pouts pitifully. Daniel resembles a puppy to Jaehwan, a big and fluffy puppy that screams for attention and when not given will try his best to get it.

As he expected, Daniel sighs again and leans to rest his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder, turning his face slightly so he sighs contently against Jaehwan’s shirt. When the vocal still refuses to pay any attention to him, Daniel frowns and reaches to wrap an arm around Jaehwan’s waist resting his hand on his hip.

Jaehwan tries his best to not give any reaction and instead starts playing the song, his team decided to rearrange the song into an even more melancholic one, turning the already sad song into a performance they are sure will make some shed a tear or two. Jaehwan hums the lines of his teammates and he feels Daniel relax against him. Once he reaches his part Jaehwan opens his mouth and starts singing his lines trying to put as much emotion as he can without straining his voice too much, after all he’s just practicing but still he can’t help but wish to impress the boy next to him.

Daniel is awed as always, no matter how many times he listens to Jaehwan sing, his stomach still gets the same butterflies, his heart still skips a beat before it starts beating faster and a small but warm smile forms on his face.

Jaehwan finishes the song and stays quiet waiting for Daniel to say something, he feels pathetic when he notices he’s even holding his breath. Daniel has told him a thousand times already how Jaehwan is a great singer, calling him even the best out of all the 101 trainees -“ _don’t tell Jinwoo-hyung or Jaehan-hyung!”-_ But Daniel is abnormally quiet this time and Jaehwan can’t help but worry. Did he mess up and didn’t notice? Or maybe Daniel has grown bored of his voice? The mere thought makes his stomach shift uneasily.

Daniel lifts his head but keeps it close to Jaehwan’s and his hold on his hip tightens pulling him slightly towards him “I _love_ your voice,” He whispers lowly, tone so warm and adoring Jaehwan can feel his cheeks heat up. _“I love your voice_ ” that’s a new one, Daniel had never complimented him like that, it was always a _“Your voice is so good!”_ or a variation of it, telling him how worthy he was of being the main vocal even going as far as to tell him how he deserves to be the final top 11 main vocal.

But the way Daniel just whispered “I love your voice” was different, his tone was different, he was so…intimate, as if it were something for Jaehwan’s ears only. As if it he was not talking about his voice, at least not completely.

Jaehwan can feel his face heat up even more, he’s sure he’s blushing like a tomato by now and so he turns his face slightly to the side escaping Daniel’s curious eyes. Daniel chuckles and again pulls Jaehwan closer to him, their sides flushed together and Jaehwan feels a little overwhelmed. Daniel hums silently asking Jaehwan to give him an answer that just proves that what Jaehwan was thinking was right.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" He blurts out making Daniel’s eyes widen surprised. He was not expecting such an answer and he chuckles, finding the vocal’s embarrassment cute.

“Am I trying to flirt with you?” Daniel repeats before he hums pretending to consider it. Jaehwan turns surprised when Daniel reaches to take the guitar away from him and places it next to himself. Jaehwan is about to ask him what he’s doing but he is stopped when Daniel cups his face and makes him look up at him, a warm smile on his pink lips “I’m not trying to flirt with you Jaehwan-ah, I _am_ flirting with you,”

Jaehwan’s heartbeat gets faster and it beats so strongly he can feel it against his chest, he’s sure Daniel can feel it from where their sides are touching yet he finds he doesn’t mind it that much if Daniel can feel it, after all, there’s a cute shade of pink dusting Daniel’s cheeks.

“Hmm, I see,” Jaehwan nods proud when his voice doesn’t waver. Daniel arches an eyebrow and Jaehwan shrugs “I may not be Minhyun-hyung but I’m pretty irresistible,” He fake brags making Daniel laugh.

Daniel leans forward, the distance between their faces getting smaller and Jaehwan closes his eyes on instinct. A few seconds pass by before he feels a pair of warm lips press against his cheek, pressing a sweet and chaste kiss. Jaehwan quickly opens his eyes and stares at Daniel who smiles bashfully at him.

Jaehwan opens his mouth but he can’t find what to say, his face feels like it’s on fire and Daniel turns away, the hand he was using to cup Jaehwan’s face flies to instead cover his own face and Jaehwan is charmed by the pink that is quickly covering all of Daniel’s face and neck. Jaehwan coughs and stands up, quickly putting his guitar inside his case. Daniel stands up too and they make their way to the door in an awkward silence.

Daniel looks dejected and Jaehwan knows it because of him, while he didn’t reject Daniel he also didn’t give a clear answer. So taking in a deep breath and gathering his courage, Jaehwan reaches to grab at Daniel’s shirt before the boy cant open the door and tugs with enough strength for Daniel to turn around and look at him waiting for him to say what he wants to say.

Jaehwan nods to himself before he looks up to meet Daniel’s eyes “I love the way you dance...” Daniel looks confused for a moment not doubt trying to think where the sudden compliment is coming from, but his eyes quickly widen with recognition and he opens his mouth, ready to say something but Jaehwan is quicker this time and he reaches to grab at Daniel’s shoulders pulling him to lean down enough for Jaehwan to press a quick kiss to Daniel’s cheek, so quick Daniel thinks he imagined it for a moment.

But the sight of a red faced Jaehwan that looks at anywhere but him is proof enough he didn’t imagine it. Daniel can’t fight back the huge smile that grows on his face –it’s not like he would anyways- and he reaches to grab Jaehwan’s hand on his interlocking their fingers.

“Really?” Daniel asks cheerfully tugging on Jaehwan’s hand. Jaehwan nods giving Daniel’s hand a small squeeze “Really.”

Daniel beams and without thinking twice about it, leans down and presses his lips against Jaehwan’s chastely. He leans away and Jaehwan stares surprised at him but Daniel doesn’t seem to realize what he did as he tugs on Jaehwan’s hand and turns around, opening the door with his free hand and walking out, Jaehwan following after him, his mind still blank.

Jaehwan’s lips feel like they’re tingling and he can’t help but wish Daniel had kept his lips against his for a little more. The hallways are abandoned by the staff, only a trainee here and there but they are all so tired no one spares their interlocked hands a second glance. Jaehwan decides to take advantage of it and tugs at Daniel’s hand, giving him a look that Daniel understands as he moves to instead of walking in front of him, they walk side by side.

They both know they can’t be anything close to official, but knowing the other feels the same even without having to say it out loud is enough for now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to request for this ship! I really want to write more so I would love some ideas!! Kudos and comments are always welcome and make my day.


End file.
